If You Love Me
by Shade105
Summary: [One shot] Spyro and Cynder head out to the gardens after being in a ballroom celebration. Extreme-fluff ensues. SpyroxCynder


**A/N: Hello again! So a while back I saw a movie where the two protagonists played this game they called "If You Love Me." I thought it was so cute I had to SpyroxCynder-fy it. Don't remember the name of the movie though (drat!).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The great ball had simply been perfect, so far. The guests were elated and not preoccupied with the politics of Warfang, a rare delight to Spyro and Cynder. Not a soul in the ball -not even those of the most irritable councilmen, bothered the two dragons on this night; it was Winter-Dragon Day, after all. Everyone twirled here and there to the sound of the sweet Ice-season melodies, as the scent of perfumes, and sweet meats filled the air.

It was before midnight that the two dragons decided to leave the warmth of the temple ballroom to head outside to the gardens. A terrible chill hit their cheeks as they strode out into the open. Flakes of snow made their slow and graceful descent onto everything exposed to the sky, covering the land, the statues, and bushes with a creamy sheet of white ice. To those worried about the cold, a stroll like this would seem unpleasant, but nothing of the world would bother the dragons, because it was the night to forget all, and enjoy life.

Spyro followed Cynder. Playfully, he caught dragoness' tail in his mouth, and held it as to have her lead him. Looking back, Cynder gave a toothy smile.

"You better be careful with that, or you might cut yourself with the blade," she said. In response, Spyro bit down on her scales every so softly. She winced from slight pain, and a moment later she was giving him the stink eye.

"Couldn't help it," Spyro said teasingly, with her tail still in his mouth. Pretending to be indignified, Cynder humphed, looked straight ahead of her, and stuck her nose up. As Cynder began to stroll forward, the purple dragon chuckled softly.

The two walked in silence through the gardens for a while. They looked here and there, enjoying the way the snow made everything around them look different. The hedges were bricks of freezing cotton, and the statues were clouds of many shapes and forms. It wasn't until they got to the center of the gardens that they decided to stop.

They stood around a great pyre, meant to keep those who would venture outside during this season warm. The area around the great flame remained bare and wet as it kept the cold and darkness away. All around the pyre, stone benches were available for anyone to sit on. Spyro let go of Cynder, as she trotted over to one of the seats. She sat down, and put her gaze on Spyro, letting his soft visage mesmerize her. Giving a crooked smile, Spyro got closer to Cynder.

"It's been a lovely night," he remarked.

"Yeah," the dragoness said, dropping onto her side, and taking the whole bench. Spyro's smile grew, happy to know Cynder was comfortable.

"You know," he started again. "You're just too terribly sexy." Cynder looked up to him with dreamy eyes.

"Is that so?" she asked, feeling indulged by his words.

"You sure are." He nudged her head with his, making her smile sweetly. Putting his head at the same level as her's he gave her a small peck on the lips. "You're my queen." Cynder returned a peck to his nose. He closed his eyes and blushed as she laid her head back down of the bench.

"Tell you what," Cynder started. "How about we play a game." Spyro opened his eyes wide, animated by her words. He sat down on his haunches in front of Cynder, his attention drawn to the dragoness.

"And what game would that be?" he asked. Cynder bit her lip, feigning a thought process. Her tail swung up and down on the bench, the bladed tip clinking on the bench's armrest as it hit. Glancing up to Spyro, she noticed how intently he looked at her. She froze, watching his breath turn into mist with the drop of his chest. "Cyn?"

"How about we play ' _If you love me?_ '" Spyro cocked his head to the side.

"And how do you play that?" the dragon asked. A chill wind raced through the Spyro's scales, making him shiver. He stood up and began to pace around the pyre, to keep himself warm.

"Simple," Cynder said, following him with her eyes. "All you do is say 'If you love me,' and ask for what you want. The other person has to do what is asked of them." Spyro stopped right in front of Cynder. Again he shivered as another gust of wind hit the two.

"You start," the male dragon said as he started to move again.

"Alright," Cynder conceeded. She looked down at the stone tiles that made the space around the pyre. "If you love me," she began, saying each word slowly. "You'll give me a kiss." Spyro, who stood around the pyre from Cynder, looked through the flames at her. He paced around to her quickly, and gave her a small kiss.

"Easy enough," Spyro said between a blush and sweet laughter. "Come on. Give me a challenge." Cynder, with a warm, flushed face, softly laughed in return.

"Your turn, you goof," she retorted. Spyro looked up. Slowly, he turned around, giving Cynder his back. The dragoness looked over his shoulders, wondering what could be in his mind.

"If you love me," he said, turning back with a big smile. "You'll give me a seat on that bench." This made Cynder giggle. Getting up from half of the bench, she gave Spyro room.

"Happy, 'mauve one,'" she said, phrasing Spyro's gnat of a brother. Spyro got on the bench, sat on his haunches, and shook them back and forth to 'get comfortable.' Cynder shook her head.

"Very," Spyro replied, pretending to be over-pampered. Gently placing his head on her shoulder, he scooted closer to the dragoness. The warmth of their bodies kept the cold away. "Your turn."

"If you love me..." Cynder said resting her head on his diligently. "If you love me, you'll tell the world you don't care what they think of me." Spyro lifted his head and shifted back to look Cynder in the eyes. The dragoness's had worry in her face: she truly wanted this of Spyro.

The purple dragon turned around, and stood up on the bench. Using the bench's armrest, he propped himself up, and took a deep breath a deep breath, filling his lungs with as much cold air as he could.

"I don't care what you think of Cynder!" he shouted, creating a small cloud of mist in front of his face. He sat back down, and put his head on the dragoness' shoulder again. "Because I love her, and that's all that matters." Cynder cheeks flushed a bright as she started to feel warm all around. Her partner's head on her shoulder made her whole body tingle with excitement.

"Your turn," she whispered bashfully. Spyro lips moved Cynder's exposed neck. The electric rush caused by the male dragon's lips touching her sensitive flesh made the end of her toes tingle.

"If you love me," Spyro whispered, letting the vibrations of his voice tickle her scales. "You'll promise me that you'll forget those that speak badly of you. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you" Closing her eyes and giving a smile, Cynder melted into the purple dragons words.

"I promise," Cynder swore with a velvet-soft voice.

"Your turn, Cyn," Spyro spoke.

"If you love me," Cynder started, with eye closed. "You'll give me children, which we can both love and care for." Spyro's heart nearly came to a stop as the dragoness' words filled the air. He lifted his head up again, and focused his mauve eyes on his partner.

"Cyn?" he asked in a trembling voice, his heart at the verge of bursting out of his chest. The dragoness opened her eyes, as she fixed her stare on Spyro. Her emerald eyes had a glimmer to them the purple savior had never seen before, yet she kept a calm demeanor.

"I want to mother hatchlings, and I want you to be the father," she spoke ever sweetly. "There's nothing else in the world that would make me happier." Cynder looked towards the pyre, breaking the eye contact she and the purple dragon had. Spyro remained unmoved for what seemed a lifetime, his heart and breath racing. At last, the dragon's shoulders loosened, as he lowered his sight. Silence filled the air as Spyro placed his head on Cynder's shoulder yet again. The world paused, as if waiting for the purple dragon's response.

"Okay," he finally said.

…

He was ready…

 **Please Comment.**

 **Thankies!**


End file.
